


Гнев

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: M/M, WTF_EW_Hoechman_2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	

Кенни из последних сил цепляется за косяк и кусает губы в кровь, чтобы не проронить ни звука. С каждым размашистым толчком Мака по телу расползается душное удовольствие. Колени подгибаются, но на ногах Кенни все же держится.  
Разозленный Макрейнолдс всегда трахается как дикий зверь.  
Вот и сегодня Кенни едва успел зайти в комнату, как Мак, взбешенный проигрышем в пинг-понг, налетел на него сзади и толкнул к косяку. Теперь даже чертову дверь нельзя запереть.  
Хорошо, что остальные боятся гнева Макрейнолдса и, когда тот в таком состоянии, не суются на их этаж.  
Мак вколачивается особенно сильно, с подкруткой, безошибочно ударяя по чувствительной точке внутри, и Кенни не может сдержать громкого стона. Но испугаться не успевает — Мак затыкает его ладонью и продолжает трахать.  
Теперь еще и дышать нечем.  
Пот течет градом. Штаны стреноживают щиколотки; чужой член держит почище любой хватки, распирает, то настойчиво ввинчиваясь внутрь, то почти выскальзывая из тела. Каждый раз Кенни по-идиотски пугается, что Мак остановится — оставит его пустым. Но этого, конечно, не случается.  
Макрейнолдс наваливается грудью. И Кенни жалеет, что между ними два слоя ткани — он не успел снять футболку, а Мак все еще в майке. Хочется прикосновения кожи к коже и...  
Чертов Макрейнолдс замедляется, меняя темп на изнуряюще неспешный.  
Кенни недовольно ерзает, стараясь увеличить амплитуду, но Мак не дает. Предупредительно кусает плечо, почти останавливается и милостиво сжимает в кулак стоящий колом член. Кенни тут же вцепляется в мякоть его ладони зубами. Мак судорожно выдыхает. Внутри Кенни дергается чужая плоть — становится еще крепче. Несколько медленных движений, и Макрейнолдс забывает об осторожности, вновь срываясь на дикие скачки.

Кенни никогда не признается, как сильно любит такой безумный трах. И даже жалеет, что сам злить Мака совершенно не умеет.


End file.
